Tokka Moments: A Moment of Weakness
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Another Tokka Moments fic. Sequel to "Revelations" Suki is back, and now Sokka doesn't notice Toph at all. Toph is weak and lonely now, and her feelings are burning her to be freed. Warning: Fluff and a little OOC, Thop's fault, why can't she be more open


Are you ready for fiction!? Hey guys, FriendlyMushroom here with my weekly addition to the Tokka community, this one is short, but just because my main ideas are been written in "The Game" another Tokka FanFic I'm writing, and well, I still have to update "Chronic of the Fire Nation" not to mention "Wedding Sword" (Not a Tokka), and I have exams… yep I surely have a short agenda.

I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender, but I own "The Game" fic so go read it!

* * *

**Tokka Moments: A Moment of Weakness.**

* * *

Suki was back, everyone was glad, Toph included, but the blind girl couldn't help to feel depressed. Toph was jealous, ever since Suki came back; she had been spending most of her free time with him. Toph missed Sokka, they were no longer the sarcastic duo, and she was left alone, all because of Suki.

Every night, she could feel Suki's vibrations wandering around the empty halls of the Air Temple, in search of Sokka's room. Every night she could feel Suki and Sokka chatting for hours, about things she was unable to hear and surely didn't want to know. Every night she would bit her lips hard when Suki's vibrations were about to collide with Sokka's ones, in what she knew was a kiss. But at the end, she would smile to herself, when noticing Sokka's vibrations were pushing Suki away from him, moments before they could share a kiss.

She was glad, Sokka pushed Suki away from him every single night she went to his room, but at the same time, she feared Sokka would once again fell for Suki, she could feel his heart running faster with each passing night, the vibrations of the possible kiss hitting the corners of her mind hard, she could almost feel them.

She had feel them before, that day at the Serpent's Pass, her crush for Sokka wasn't that strong back then, but she surely was glad when Sokka refused to kiss Suki, things would suddenly change when they shared a kiss the day after, if Sokka was so easily convinced, then it was just matter of time before those vibrations began haunting her once again.

"And I can't do anything!" She kicked the cold floor of her room hard, a small earthquake forming in reply of the hit, she was right, Suki was Sokka's former girlfriend, and what was her for Sokka? Nothing, just his best friend, she was just a blind and tiny girl with an evident crush on her best friend. "Why can't I be in her place?"

She finally stood up from her resting place, sleep wasn't going to come and get her, everything she could do was walk around the temple with her naked feet guiding her way carefully around the darkness of the temple.

Her hand was rubbing the meteor made bracelet he gave to her, it was the only probably probe she had of Sokka loving her back. "Yeah, like he actually cared about me, he doesn't even notice me! Why can't he notice me!?"

Her foot was slammed hard with the ground, another earthquake forming below her naked feet, her stress and pain slowly disappearing, been adsorbed by the shaking ground, but it wasn't enough, she was so frustrated, no matter how hard she tried, he would never look at her the way she wanted him to do it, she was cursed to be the best friend, not the girlfriend.

"Toph?" She flinched, her anger was so strong she never felt him coming, she couldn't believe it, when did she grew this weak? "Are you ok? I felt a small earthquake and sort of wanted to know if you where ok."

"So it is needed an earthquake for you to notice me, next time I will tear down a whole mountain!" She wasn't thinking what she was saying; her mouth was randomly throwing her inner thoughts toward him.

"Are you ok?" Toph bit her lips hard, tears where already forming in her eyes, she wanted to fight them back, but just couldn't. Toph had never felt real weakness before, until now, she couldn't stand it anymore, her feelings were exploding, bombarding her heart, her chest was burning with the need of been loved back.

"I'm fine! Just go back to sleep Snoozles!" Sokka flinched, Toph wasn't in the mood to be bothered, he knew his life was in danger and was about to walk away when the weak sound of a tear hitting the stone made floor won his attention, she was crying, Toph Bei Fong was crying!

"You are crying?" Toph tried cleaning her tears away, she had cried before, but never this strong, she was unable to prevent her tears from falling, they just kept coming, drowning her pain away, but not fast enough, she was weak. "You are scaring me, I never thought seen you like this was even possible." She cried even harder. "Toph, I'm your best friend, if there is something troubling you; you know you can talk to me."

"Shut up! I don't want to talk to you!" Sokka was hurt, but wasn't the kind of guy who actually gives up that easily, he wanted to help her and was about to try to convince her when the tiny body of the young earthbender was thrown at him, she hugged him hard, and cried her pain at his soon to be soaked tunic.

"There, there, everything is ok." He hugged her back and rubbed her soft hair trying to calm her down, it wasn't working, she just continued crying for what seemed to be hours.

"Stupid Snoozles!" She continued crying, never breaking the hug, but making it stronger, Sokka could feel a tear of pain trying to escape from his eyes, but managed to fight it back. Her strong crying finally stopped, replaced by a soft and weak sobbing, her throat was dry, and her eyes were burning with the irritating feeling of soaked tears.

"Are you ok now?" She nodded, but continued hugging him, he was finally noticing her once again. "Mind telling me what's wrong? Is it about your parents? Perhaps a nightmare." She moved her head in negation, her face still pressed hard against his chest.

"It may be a nightmare… one I can't seem to wake up from…" Sokka finally broke the hug and took her hand, rubbing it carefully, normally the blind earthbender would have buried him 10 feet underground for been this bold, or perhaps if he was lucky enough, she would have hit him in a teasing way, and delivering a beautiful, and almost usual smile, but not this time, she wanted his help, she almost begged for it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She said nothing; she just stood there, holding his hand in silence. Sokka took her silence as a possible positive answer and ended up walking Toph outside of the Air Temple. "Here might be a good place, no one will hear you, so, what's wrong?"

Sokka helped the now totally blind girl to take a sit at the newly reconstructed fountain; he took a sit by her side and smiled to himself, but of course his smile was unnoticed by the blind girl. "You… you no longer care about me… do you?"

Sokka gave her a look full of concern, he was unsure of why she was asking that, of course he cared about her. They were still holding hands, the feeling of Sokka's one rubbing her own was slowly relaxing her, she could feel his vibrations once again. "I do care about you, more than what you will ever know."

"You are lying… you don't care enough about me…" Sokka was confused, more than ever. "You care more about Suki." Sokka scratched the back of his head, trying to find the meaning of what Suki had to do with all this.

"What does Suki have to do with all this?" Toph couldn't believe it, once again she began biting her lips in anger, she tried fighting her feelings back, but she could no longer help herself, her weakness already replacing her strong and determined nature.

"I can't believe this! I can't be more obvious! It is like talking to a wall, why are you so clueless and oblivious about what is going on! Can't you see it!? I thought I was the blind one!" She slammed her head hard at the floor; she couldn't believe herself, her deepest thoughts just slipped from her lips. "Why did it have to be you?"

"…Are you trying to explain something to me…?" She hit her own forehead hard with the floor once again, Sokka thought it was best just to help her up and prevent her from hurting herself even more. "I'm sorry; I'm not that good about reading other's feelings."

"Why Suki?" Sokka wasn't sure about what Toph was talking about, but somehow an idea was forming in his mind, she knew what had been happening every night since Suki came back.

"I love her, but… for some reason, I can't love her the same way I did before… it is like if I was waiting for someone else to give me a hint, to let me know if she… loves me…" Toph 'faced' Sokka with her blind milky eyes; he just smiled and looked back at her. "Have you ever felt something like that? Waiting for someone to give you a hint?"

"You have no idea?" Anger was once again consuming her, Sokka just kept his usual smile why rubbing Toph's hand once again, her heart skipped a beat; he was still holding her hand.

"Someone I know?" She hit her own forehead hard, why it was so hard for him to notice, and why it was so hard for her to just tell him. "Is it me?"

Toph flinched, a more than evident blush appearing in her soft cheeks, she never expected that last, and she just couldn't answer, her dried throat wasn't cooperating. "I…" She began, words slowly forming inside and escaping her young pale lips. "I… I… I lo… I don't know."

She could feel a dagger been pressed hard against her heart, it was her only chance, and she ruined it, Sokka in the other hand was still smiling, he helped Toph to stand up on top of the fountain so she would almost be of his same height. "I'm going to do something crazy, but I want you to promise not to earthbend me 10 feet underground or run away from me, ok?"

She nodded in agreement, her blush growing stronger, almost shining, Sokka just placed his hands at her hips, electricity already running through her spine, she didn't move, she couldn't move, her legs were shaking hard. "What… what are you doing…?"

"…Don't ask…" Then she felt it, their vibrations, sharing a beautiful dance, colliding with the other one, hitting each others, and burning her naked soles with the intensity of the kiss she was already sharing with him.

It was her dream come true, those vibrations she only feel in dreams were now real, and she loved this sensation, her young lips where pressed harder against his and he pressed his own back, her dry tongue could taste his own, filling it with such satisfaction she could barely believe this was real.

Her hand was placed against his face, pressing the kiss, and at the same time drawing him in her memories, she was able to see him once again, it was perhaps the most emotive event in her life, but at the same time, the more painful one.

Their vibrations… they were beautiful, but something was wrong, she could feel it, she could actually 'see' it. Toph pushed Sokka away from her carefully, something was terribly wrong; it was evident in her face.

"…It isn't me…?" Sokka was still holding her close to him, he was about to kiss her again when she faced away, his lips been pressed against her cold cheeks. "…It isn't me…"

"…What's wrong…?" Toph began pulling herself away from Sokka, new tears appearing in her eyes. "I love you."

"No… you don't… not enough…" Sokka raised an eyebrow at her, he was worried, he was surely enjoying the moment, he wasn't lying, he did love her. "…You love Suki… not me…"

"That's not true." Toph placed her hand on his mouth in her usual way, depression was evident in her eyes, but she managed to smile.

"You are good at kissing" Her subject change wasn't working, Sokka wasn't glad to hear that, he was still worried. "Come on Snoozles, you know you love her more than you love me."

"Why are you saying this? Don't you love me back?" She moved her head in negation, Sokka just faced away, he was hurt. "…Then… that means… I ruined it… our friendship."

"You are my best friend Snoozles!" She hit his arm hard, a part of Sokka was glad the old Toph was back, but the other one was depressed. "We are the best friends ever, that will never change… go ahead, I won't stop you, now I know you were rejecting Suki because of me."

"…But I thought…" He stayed in silence, it was true, he was rejecting Suki because of the small crush that began haunting him not long ago, he was falling for Toph, but he was already in love with Suki. "Are you sure we can still be friends?"

"…Well, that kiss will be hunting me for a while, but hey let's face it, we are friends, nothing more, nothing less… besides, everything will be ok as long as no one knows… this will be our little secret…" Toph was smiling, and somehow Sokka smiled again.

He walked toward her and before she could even ask, his lips were pressed against hers once again, but only for a few seconds. "Thank you Toph."

"Yeah… whatever… just don't thank me that often…" Her legs where shaking again, weakness was invading her, she was already having second thoughts. Tonight, her dream came true, but she refused to accept it, she just pushed the one she loved the most away from her, and she knew, Suki was going to be there with her arms open waiting for Sokka.

"Sleep well Toph." He walked away, leaving her alone at the fountain, she finally let herself fall down and slammed her forehead hard with the floor.

"I'm an idiot!" She wanted him to love her, and he finally did, but she just pushed him away from her. "I love you Sokka… but I can't love you knowing you still love her."

Toph stood up and began walking back to her room; she knew soon she would feel Suki's vibrations colliding with the ones of Sokka, surely not a nice feeling, so she tried hard to fall asleep before it happened. And she did, but if she happened to be awake, she would have noticed, Sokka was still pushing Suki away from him.

* * *

Sniff, I swear I cried when writing this one (Suddenly recovers) Ok, so Suki is back and screwing my faith in this couple (Yeah sure, I can't even fool myself at that part) Whatever happens in the series will happen, I'm a full time Tokka fan, and Suki will have to deal with that, there WILL be more Tokka Moments in the future, just wait and see.


End file.
